Ruthless
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: Angelus is back and his favorite childe breaks him out. Aftermath includes if Angelus never got his soul back. One-Shot


Persephone is mine. (Not the goddess, the character I made.) All else belongs to Joss.

Angelus paced back and forth in his cage. He was certain that night would last until _he_ did something to stop that thing. He wondered what would happen now that those idiots realized that someone took his soul. He chuckled and decided the less they know the better. Besides whoever took his soul was absolutely in the right. What if those losers put his soul back? We couldn't have that.

How was he going to get out of this cage? That was another story. Connor? No, that would be a mistake. Then who? None of the others would let him go, which was stating the obvious. What could he do?

"Angelus." A woman who came from the sewers? No, he turned and found it to be a young girl. She was about 18, had jet-black hair, and black eyes. Olive skin caressed her form and she was curvy in all the right places. Beautiful, what was she doing here?

"Persephone. I see you found me again."

"You are a hard man to find." She smiled, showing her teeth. "What have you been doing for the last 100 years?"

"I found a gypsy. Her family cursed me with a soul and then I got my soul back just recently. Now? I'm looked in this cage, as you can see." Angelus looked as she stepped closer. "They have cameras."

"So? I'm not going to hurt you." Persephone came closer.

"What have you been doing? If I may ask." Angelus couldn't wait to hear this tale of ruthlessness. He had shown her everything he could before his curse was bestowed in him.

"I have seen the world. I traveled to Romania, among other places. I had men, women, and children, criminals and royalty. I wanted you to be with me, but that soul wouldn't let you." Persephone looked heartbroken.

"I'll join you if I can get out of here."

"Which won't be anytime soon, Angelus." From the top of the stairs, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred were looking at Persephone. "Persephone, Angelus' favorite childe."

"I am. And you charming people are?"

"I'm Wesley, and this is Fred and Gunn. Don't be fooled, they will kill you."

"I see that with the flame-thrower and dart gun." She answered.

"Angelus will not be going anywhere." Gunn said.

"Alright, if you insist. However, will you at least let me catch up with him? I believe that Angelus hasn't been out because of that soul."

"So he hasn't. Point?" Gunn asked.

Wesley looked at Persephone. "Alright. You can talk with him."

"WHAT!?" Gunn and Fred asked at the same time.

"I will stay down here and keep an eye on them." Wesley said.

"Angelus, I believe Spike said that you had a soul removed a few years ago because of a slayer?" Persephone asked.

"I had and I was grateful. I terrorized Sunnydale as Wesley put it." Angelus smiled at her.

"Spike didn't tell me that."

"Blondie doesn't say a lot. He leaves the cool parts out."

"I suppose. Well, I'm going to leave Los Angeles now. I'll see you if you ever get out of that wretched cage." Persephone turned on her heel and left through the sewer door.

"I'll be upstairs, Angelus." Wesley said.

"I'll be down here, rotting, when I can be out of here and terrorizing Los Angeles." He yelled after Wesley.

He sat there. How could his favorite abandon him like that? Although he didn't except anything less, he taught her to survive. Survival of the fittest, that's how it was in the world of vampires.

"Angelus." Persephone whispered. She came back out of the door to the sewer. She took great care to be out of the camera's vicinity and came to the door of the cage. She took her time and produced a key. She put it in to the lock, skulked to the sewer door, and gave him a whisper. "Turn the key. I'll wait here."

Angelus chuckled. Good old resourceful girl, she was taught well. He turned the key quietly and sneaked out of the door. He closed it and took the key. No use in leaving evidence of what happened. He exited through the sewer door and kissed his childe on the lips.

"You are amazing, Persephone." Angelus sighed into her hair.

"I know. Come, Angelus, we must go to Europe. Away from all of this, besides your son will kill you if you got loose." Persephone reasoned. Angelus took her hand as they walked out into the Los Angeles night.

Yes, things were looking up for Angelus and Persephone. They terrorize Europe to this day and they live in harmony with each other. Angelus was never happier and the apocalypse happened in Los Angeles. The Beast and Cordelia took over and the Angel Investigations team left and went to start another demon fighting team in Canada. Buffy found out that Angel was soulless again, but couldn't deal with it and drank heavily, especially after what happened to Spike. Spike died and never came back. Faith and the potential slayers all died at the Sunnydale apocalypse with Spike. Dawn went to college and graduated with a degree in psychology and paranormal phenomena. Xander and Anya, along with Willow went their separate ways. Xander and Anya went to Anya's homeland and Willow went to Brazil. Giles returned to England and spent the rest of his life as a member of the Watcher's Council. Drusilla was staked in about 2009, by the last slayer, Buffy. Connor continued to hunt Angelus and found him in 2012.  
"Angelus."

"Hello, son. How are you?" Angelus smiled.

"I'm here to kill you."

"You'll kill me. What about Cordelia? Is her role as queen not appealing to you anymore? That's a shame."

"I'm fine with it. But I'd rather slay demons and vampires."

"I see. Well, I'll let you walk away." Angelus knew Connor couldn't touch him.

"No." Connor jumped up and tried to kick Angelus, but Angelus was too quick and pinned him to the wall.

"We both know this will end badly, so go back to Cordy and you can live."

Connor contemplated it and decided to go. "I'll kill you soon, Dad."

Connor tried to get better his entire life and died in the year 2089 of a heart attack, while Angelus and Persephone lived forever, feeding on anyone who would come close enough to sate their pleasure.


End file.
